Not a word
by callmeincognito
Summary: In this Multi-Chapter story Jason had just broken up with piper and Annabeth is going to confront him about what he's done, but when she gets there is that really all shes going to do? *smut* (AnD OmG sorry i havent posted in three billion years! and ill be updating regularly.)
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth sat waiting in the desk chair in Jason's cabin. She was furious, no, furious didn't begin to describe what she felt. How could Jason break up with Piper? And at that not even give her a decent explanation to why he broke their relationship, just 'it wasn't her fault, it was his.' Gods, he pissed her off so much; she could barely sit in his cabin now without wanting to destroy everything in sight. Speak of the devil, there he was; just as Annabeth started to tap her finger on the desk becoming impatient, the blonde superman himself walked in. He was dripping sweat...in an kind of attractive way, Annabeth thought. No, no he's not, he broke up with your best friend and you're here to set him straight on it, she corrected herself. As he closed the door, Jason turned to see Annabeth with a scowl on her face and her fingers tapping the desk so intensely she might break it. He blinked a few times to makes sure he was seeing things correctly then rolled his eyes, preparing for the speech that was coming. "Oh let me guess, 'how could you do this to piper! you jerk! and then give her a stupid reason, i can't believe you!'" he said mocking Annabeth's voice. Annabeth shot up, now about to explode with rage, "You know wh-" but before she could finish Jason turned his back and took off his shirt, heading for the bathroom. Had he always looked that good without a shirt on? No, Annabeth once again mentally slapped herself, stay focused, she thought. "Yeah?" Jason said raising his eyebrow, now fully annoyed and wanting to be left alone. "You're a real ass, you know that Jason? Don't sit here and act annoyed with me!" She shot up and headed for the bathroom. "I don't understand what else you want me to do," Jason said throwing a towel over his shoulder and now turning to face Annabeth heading in his direction. "Apologize to her? Beg her for forgiveness?" He once again rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me!" She pounded her palms against his chest now angered that he kept shutting her down before she had a chance to speak. But he had a point, what would he do? The damage was already done. He grabbed her wrists and pulled them off of him, holding them in front of her. "One, i think you're forgetting that this is my cabin and you were the one who came in here angry. Two, if you would like to get physical i could find more than one way to take you down in a matter of seconds." he could now feel pure frustration bubbling deep inside him, why wouldn't she just give up? "Don't touch me!" Annabeth yelled, ready to fight Jason in that very second. She pulled her wrists away and hit the boy once more, "You're fucking unbelievable." Annabeth walked out of the cabin and slammed the door behind her heading to her cabin to calm down.

It had been a few hours now since the incident in Jason's cabin had happened, and Annabeth couldn't believe she let her anger get the best of her like that. She was absolutely embarrassed and couldn't stop shaking. She knew she needed to go and apologize to Jason, but she was just too afraid, she felt like a complete fool. "Is something bothering you?" asked Stephen, one of her brothers in the Athena cabin. "No," she said firmly, but then realized her tone was too harsh when he stepped back a little. "I-i'm sorry,but yeah everything's okay, if it wasn't i would tell you." The boy nodded his head, "Nothing with Percy or anything?" he whispered. Annabeth shook her head confirming once again that everything was okay.

After an hour of reading up on America's first Serial killers (her dad had gotten her it as one of the gifts for her birthday, and so far she was actually enjoying it.), she decided to stuff the book under her pillow and go check up on Piper before it had gotten any later. Avoiding Jason's cabin, she walked around the oak tree to her left and headed to the Aphrodite cabin. When arriving in the cabin she noticed most of the people were gone except a few. Which of course was not an odd thing considering that before curfew at nine, everyone had a couple hours after dinner to go hang out with friends, or play games, or whatever really. But at this particular time in the Aphrodite cabin, only four people were in tact. Hannah, who was actually quite nice, Katelyn, who was very pretty (well, they were all pretty.) but shy, Jacqueline, who honestly was kind of just there, and Piper. Poor Piper was facing the wall, buried in her blankets, silently still sobbing her eyes out. This was the third time that Annabeth had seen her today: morning, noon, and now. She was still as she was this morning, which was not good at all considering that she had not gotten up to drink or eat anything. "Hannah," Annabeth said turning towards the three girls talking on the bed in the other corner of the room, "Could you guys give us a minute?" Without proceeding to ask why, the three girls nodded and headed outside. When they were gone and the door was shut Piper now began to cry out loud, now longer trying to hide her sobs. Annabeth rushed to Piper's side, pulling the girl up by her arms and wiping the tears from her face. "Piper," Annabeth started with a gentle tone in her voice. She knew her friend was hurting, and she couldn't possibly imagine what it felt like to have her heart broken and not know why, but she had to do her best to help piper get through this. "Piper, you have to listen to me okay? You need to get something to eat and drink. I bet if we go down to the dining pavilion they'll still have a few apples or oranges left out, and we can get you something to drink okay? I wish you would have listened to me when i told you, you needed to show up for lunch." But As Annabeth did her best to pull Piper up without being to aggressive, Piper wouldn't budge even if someone had paid her a million dollars. "Okay, well if you're not going to get up to eat at least talk to me to show me that i can go back to my cabin and know you're okay." Annabeth looked at Piper as she pulled her hand away to wipe the few tears that escaped her eyes. "I'm okay. I just need a few days to cry it out and then i'll be alright. Please, don't worry about me." Piper let out a sigh and looked into Annabeth's eyes, trying to let the girl know she just needed to battle this alone. "fine," Annabeth finally agreed, "But i'll be back to make sure you eat tomorrow." Piper simply nodded and laid back down, closing her eyes to rest.

Annabeth decided that now was the time to go and Apologize to Jason. When exiting the Aphrodite cabin she took a breath and slowly started toward the Zeus cabin. As she rose her hand to knock on the door, she started shaking again. Come on Annabeth, you're just going in to say you're sorry, your emotions got the best of you and then you're going to go see Percy, she thought.( When she left Jason's cabin earlier that day she went for a walk, and by the time she was done, dinner had started. She hugged and kissed Percy, and when dinner was done she said that she was going to go read for a while, and Percy informed Annabeth that he would be playing football with the Stolls and a few other campers. The two one more time, kissed and hugged, and set their separate ways.) Why was she so nervous? She shook her head and proceeded to knock, biting the inside of her cheek in neurotic anticipation.

When the door opened, Jason immediately shut it when he saw it was Annabeth. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, doing her best to not get frustrated at the blonde. "Jason, i'm sorry, can i please just talk to you for a minute?" She genuinely asked this time. Jason opened the door again, his expression a little kinder this time. He sighed and opened the door, gesturing for Annabeth to come in. The blonde silently closed the door, running his fingers through his hair and turning toward Annabeth who was now sitting on the edge of his bed. "Do you mind if i-" But he shook his head and sat on the other end at the edge of the bed, "It's fine." The two sat in silence for a moment, not knowing what to say or do. Annabeth began to open her mouth to speak, "I'm sorry about earlier, yes i was frustrated and angry, but i should have acted the way i did. I cant believe i-" Jason cut her off once more, already knowing where this conversation was headed. "Annabeth, it's fine you don't have to apologize." The way he said her name sent shivers down her back. In a bad kind of way of course… right? "Jason, please just let me do this, i need to apologize okay?" Annabeth now turned to face Jason. Their eyes locked for a second, and a silent communication went on between the two for a moment. "I...i just, i'm sorry, alright?" Annabeth had run out of things to say, which was honestly quite odd for her."It's fine." he said and turned his head back around, breaking their stare. Annabeth did something completely risky, she stood up and sat next to Jason. He glanced over at her, giving her a confused. "Has anyone asked you what your side of the story was?" she asked looking down at the floor. "No, i guess not," he said looking up at the wall, "But that doesn't mean i want to talk about it." Another moment of silence passed before it happened. The two turned to each other, both looking into each other eyes. In that moment, everything froze; and Annabeth had finally realized what Piper saw in Jason, how he could look at you and make you melt in a matter in a seconds. His eyes told stories, only the oldest souls would know, and his eyes showed a sadness that made you just want to...kiss him. And in that moment Jason had finally saw what Percy saw in Annabeth; how her eyes never ended and they kept you hypnotized, how her cheekbones framed her face so well so that you could cup your hands right in the hollows of them, and how her lips were so perfect you could have just...kissed them.

The two leaned in, each closing their eyes and daring not to take a breath. Jason placed his hands on Annabeth's cheek, and then their lips connected. It was a new sensation for both of them, feeling someone else's lips against theirs. Their kiss started off as you would explore a new place, slow and gentle, but as time went on, relaxed and steady. Eventually hands began to explore new places; Jason leaving one hand on Annabeth's cheek, and the other resting on her hip. As for Annabeth, with one hand placed on Jason's shoulder and the other on the base of his neck, playing with the hair above her fingertips, Annabeth had lost all her common sense and was focused on Jason's lips. She knew in the back of her mind this was wrong in every way possible, there would never be a way to explain this, but she could care less at this point in time. Jason on the other hand, he knew as well that this was wrong, and that he was kissing his best friends girlfriend, what the hell was wrong with him? But at the same time he couldn't stop himself, there was something about her that made him lose all self control. Just earlier he was completely furious with this girl, and now he couldn't get enough of her. Annabeth pulled away, but just barely so that she could still feel his breath against hers. "I-i should be going…" She said softly. It took almost everything in her to say that, she honestly did not want to go, she really didn't, but she had to, her cabin-mates would eventually start looking for her and then what? Gods she couldn't imagine what would happen if someone found her here in Jason's cabin like...this. Jason didn't know whether to let her go or ask her to stay, so he compromised. "Five more minutes?"he asked, once more looking into her eyes. Annabeth knew she shouldn't stay, because if she did she wouldn't want to leave. Jason moved his thumbs a little, rubbing Annabeth's hipbones. Her breath hitched a little, and she closed her eyes, "Okay."

Once again their lips met, and each was unable to think about anything except for one another. Becoming braver, Annabeth took her hand and dipped her hand slightly under the top of Jason's shirt, running her hands across his smooth, muscular shoulder blades. Smiling in their kiss, Jason sneaked his thumb and index under the bottom of Annabeth's shirt; with his index finger he held the back of her hips in place as he took his thumb and once again rubbed into her soft smooth skin, making her gasp in pleasure. Jason took the opportunity and snuck his tongue into her mouth, dancing and flickering it with hers, showing her just how good it could be. "J-jason i sh-hould be going." but he simply ignored her request and continued on making her putty in his hands. He honestly would have stopped and let her go, but her sharp breaths and gasps were turning him on more than they should have. He broke their kiss and made his way down her cheek, to her jawline, and down from there. When he reached the top hem of her t-shirt he directed his kisses to the middle of her chest, trailing them down everywhere that had her breathing heavy.

By this time she was now laid down on the bed, with her shoes (and socks) kicked off and Jason had made his way down to the bottom of her t-shirt. He was now making another trip up her body with his tortuous kisses, but this time instead of on the fabric of her shirt, it was now her skin, sending chills up and down her whole body. She seriously needed to go now, she could tell that it was now dark outside and if she didn't get back soon people would begin to talk, but gods this felt so good. With him now between her legs, he slid his hands up her sides, painfully slow, and began to pull her shirt off her body. This was the first time anyone had ever seen her shirtless, not even Percy had seen her this way, and it felt morbidly wrong, but she just couldn't stop. They locked eyes again, and then the devil continued his work. Jason placed a kiss on each of her breast, and then began to work his way down once more. When he reach the hem of her shorts he began to cover every inch of skin in sight with his lips, causing Annabeth to become frustrated and her entrance throbbing and wanting attention. "Jason…i-i need to go." he stopped his torment, and looked up at Annabeth. He placed one last kiss on the fabric of her shorts just where she wanted it, and after that she was at the point of no return, and he knew it to. "Alright." He said standing up and throwing his shirt on the floor, heading to the other side of the room. Alright?! that's all he had to say?! "No, Jason i'm sorry, please, please come back, please don't leave me like this." she was now practically begging the boy with everything she had in her, if she went back like this she would be a wreck, now able to focus on anything but Jason. "But i thought you had to go?" he said innocently. "Jason please don't do this, please, please." She was so sexually frustrated that she wanted him that very second. Jason smirked, full well knowing that there was no chance she was leaving now. He once again found his place between her legs and worked his way from the inside of her knee up to her thighs. All Annabeth could think was stop, but she couldn't do it. She meant for her first time to be with Percy. Not the boy who dumped her best friend for unknown reasons. As his hands glided along her thighs he worked his way up to the button on her shorts, pulling her hips up along with the fabric of the jeans. When unbuttoned, he proceeded to pull her jeans off her legs, leaving her in nothing but her dark blue underwear and gray bra, holding up her beautiful perky, breasts. Moving himself up to undo her bra, his hard cock rubbed against her aching wet entrance and she moaned out, and quiet as she possibly could, gripping the blankets in her fingers. He continued this motion leaning down to unhook her bra, This was killing him and he could feel himself growing harder faster. When he leaned down, Annabeth latched onto his shoulders and buried her head into his chest, moaning out in pleasure. As Annabeth arched her back, the blue eye'd boy dipped his hands under Annabeth's back and began to unhook her bra. After a few tries, of course, he eventually got it and he groaned as her warm breasts rubbed against his chest. This was so much more than either of them had done, Annabeth especially, but they loved it so much. Annabeth slid one of her hands down Jason's back and down to the waistband of his basketball shorts, pulling them down as best she could while still holding on to him with her other hand. But eventually, with the help of Jason, she got them off and now the only thing separating them were his boxers and her underwear. Jason pulled Annabeth's hand off his shoulder, placing her down on the bed, he worked his way down once more, this time placing kisses on her nipples making her shiver in anticipation.

When he was once again down at her waist, he dipped his head down and kissed every inch of her underwear making sure to leave no spot untouched. She covered her mouth and moaned out, tilting her head back. Jason worked his way back up to the band of her underwear, grabbing it and pulling her underwear down slowly with his teeth. As he threw her underwear on the floor, he smiled down at her naked body, gods she was absolutely beautiful. And then he went to work; he bent his head down and pushed his tongue into her dripping wet folds, and this time Annabeth moaned out, filling the whole cabin with her cries of pleasure, and she didn't care how loud she was or who walked in. Jason pulled his tongue out as he began to kiss along her folds, "shh." he cooed. She began to breath heavy, thrusting her hips up and running her fingers through her hair in frustration. After about thirty seconds of his distressing work she was ready to cry from how badly she needed him. "Please, please Jason." Annabeth cried out, raking the bed with her nails in frustration. After a few seconds of hearing her plead and beg he finally gave in and plunged inside her once more making her whimper and bite her tongue, trying not to scream out again. But when she could feel herself building up something in the pits of her stomach her had never felt before, something almost so pleasurable it hurt, he stopped. She looked down at him, ready to protest, but he brought his finger to his lips, shushing her before she could argue and beg him to continue. He pulled down his boxers and exposed all eight inches of his beautiful, glorious cock. Was it supposed to be that big? Gods of Olympus he was beautiful; the only light radiating in the room was a small lamp in the corner, and it was far past dark outside, so the only thing Annabeth could really see for sure was Jason's face, but honestly that's all he needed. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked with a tone Annabeth had never heard before. It was so gentle and calming that she wasn't sure she could ever get it out of her mind. She held her breath and nodded her head slowly, preparing for what was her head.

Now Annabeth had been bitten by many things, had her fair share of poison plant rashes, and even broken a bone; but this was by far the worst pain she had ever felt. When Jason thrusted into her she opened her mouth to scream, but before she could he connected his lips with hers, blocking out the sound. She dug her nails into the back of his shoulders, and felt a few tears go down her cheek. When he pulled out she could feel the blood running down her thighs, and it scared her a little bit, but she closed her eyes and let a few more tears run down her cheek while she gritted her teeth and breath heavily into Jason's chest. He too could feel the blood on him, and he did his best not to gag. "Annabeth, listen to me, the worst parts over, okay?" he couldn't do much but stay still while she dug her nails into him and worked through the pain. "Speak for yourself." She said through closed eyes and gritted teeth. "I'm going to go in once more, alright?" She answered by breathing out into his chest, and he waited a few seconds, then continued. He started slow, groaning and how tight she was, waiting for her to get comfortable; and then he went a little faster, hearing Annabeth moan with every thrust he took. Eventually she could feel the pleasurable pit forming in her stomach again. "J-jason I'm g-" but before she could get the words out she moaned again, covering herself, and jason in a pool of white liquid. As she screamed, coming down from her high Jason pulled out and moaned as he came, once again covering the bed with another shower of white liquid. The two froze for a moment, looking into each others eyes, just now realizing what they had done. Jason fell on the bed next to Annabeth, painting along with her. "I need to go." And this time there was no protest from either blonde. Annabeth threw on her clothes and ran back to her cabin faster than she had ever ran before; one, because the harpies were chasing her, and two, well she didn't really have a two she just didn't need to get caught with sex hair and an exhausted body and then someone asking her what she had been doing. When she arrived in her cabin everyone was asleep, and if they weren't then they were at least pretending. She closed the door behind her and collapsed into her bed, breathing hard and scared.

what the fuck did she do?


	2. Chapter 2

(okay so yeah not sure if I'll upload everyday, but more than likely i will because i have no life. um yeah okay enjoy.)

The next morning was one of the worst in her entire life. Annabeth woke up somewhere around seven. Her head was pounding in pain, and her body ached for obvious reasons; what the hell happened last night? Oh right, she fucked her boyfriends best friend. Gods how could she have been so stupid? She pulled her arms around her legs, afraid to move them from the position they were in. If they hurt now, she couldn't imagine what it would be like if she even moved an inch. Annabeth felt a hand rest on her shoulder, and when she turned she saw Jennifer, one of her sisters. Jennifer sat on the edge of the bed, her eyebrows furrowed and her expression worried. "Annabeth...is everything okay with you lately? You seemed a bit off yesterday… and you showed up pretty late last night." Shit. Annabeth knew this would happen, she just knew it. Annabeth quickly racked her brain for a reasonable excuse to the situation, "I just went for a walk, and then stayed out later than planned. I'm fine, trust me." Annabeth gave her best smile, and she knew it worked because instantly Jennifer's face lit up with a smile. "Okay, i just wanted to make sure you were alright. You know people are talking about how they thought they heard a girl moaning or something like that from Jason's cabin last night. Some people were saying it was you because of how you came in late, but that's ridiculous. You're dating Percy, you would never in a million years cheat on him. Plus even if you did, he just broke up with your best friend; what kind of Person has sex with the boy that just broke up with their best friend? Plus, he's your boyfriends best friend so im completely sure it's not you. That's not even like you, i wonder why people would even make you a possibility." the girl shrugged her shoulders, and Annabeth did the same, saying how ridiculous it was for people to even accuse her of such a thing. Once Jennifer had left, Annabeth began to shake; she needed to tell Percy. She hadn't even seen his face yet and the guilt was eating her away. After a few minutes of thinking it over she decided that the best thing would be to talk it over with Jason and then inform Percy.

Annabeth decided to skip breakfast, getting an hour more of sleep and even having time to take a walk after she showered. Once breakfast was over at nine-fifteen, she headed over to Jason's cabin, knowing that he didn't have canoeing until ten because he was in the 'C' class for canoeing. When at the door, she looked around to make sure no one was watching her; she didn't need anyone else spreading more rumors about her and Jason's affair. When the door opened the face she knew all too well was on the other end smiling, but she was not. He opened the door inviting her in, and she did indeed step in, but this time she stood her ground, not daring to step one foot toward the bed. Jason closed the door behind Annabeth, and continued to tidy up his cabin just as he was before. "You know," Jason started, picking up a shirt and throwing it in a pile in the corner. "You should really go talk to Percy, he thinks you're mad at him; or something like that." Was he really acting as if nothing happened, Annabeth thought. She could feel herself becoming angry, but she pushed it aside, trying to keep her cool. "So that's it? that's all you have to say?" Annabeth asked, now crossing her arms on her chest. Jason continued cleaning, putting things in their right place, and moving clothes around. "Yes Princess, what else would you like me to do? Yes, we had sex last night. Yes, i fucked my best friends girlfriend. But it's already done and there's nothing i can do. Besides, i don't see how you're standing high and mighty on your throne. You, willingly to add, had sex with your best friend's ex-boyfriend and your boyfriends best friend; so you're right down in the dirt with me." Annabeth was now pissed; and Jason knew it. When she didn't have an response to come back with, or something that proved her right she instantly became frustrated. Annabeth loved being right, and that was that. She turned around, now closing her eyes.

She focused on what she came here for, and began to speak. "I'm telling Percy." The words echoed through the room as a glass vase shattering would. Jason immediately dropped everything that was in his hands, running over to Annabeth; he turned the girl around, pushing her up against the wall harder than intended. "You wouldn't dare." Jason said with so much anger it almost scared Annabeth. "Try me." She said with all the hate she could pull from inside her. "Okay, go tell your boyfriend what happened last night; and as you sit and cry, apologizing for what happened and saying that it didn't mean anything, he'll forgive every word that comes from your lips. You know why? Because you've trained him that well Annabeth, and you've got him on your leash so tight, that if you told him you shit rainbows he would believe you. And what do you expect me to do when he comes barging in my cabin ready to take my head and mound it on his wall? Because you know what I'll do? He'll come in here pissed and yelling, asking 'how could i do this' and all his other questions. And you know what I'll tell him? I'll tell him how it felt when i placed my lips on your soft, little nipples, and how it felt when they were pressed up against my body last night. I'll tell him how it felt when your nails were digging into my back as you begged for me to fuck you right then and there. I'll tell him how tight that little we-" But before Jason could finish, Annabeth managed to get one of her hands out of his grip and slapped him before he could even finish. "You're a fucking dick! you know that Jason? I can't believe i ever let you even touch me! You're u-" but before she could finish their lips were locked again.

This time, there was no slow gentle start; they crashed their lips into each other, not ever getting enough of one another. Annabeth's hands were now laced with Jason's, pinned up against the wall. He parted his lips from hers and moved them down to her neck; biting and sucking on every piece of skin in sight. She was going to kill him. As he bit and sucked, she worked her way, once again, out of his grip and laced her fingers around his neck; digging her nails into Jason so deeply, for a second she thought she broke skin. Everything about this about this boy turned her on; how aggressive he was with her, how he wasn't afraid to challenge her, and how knew just what to do that kept her begging for more. Annabeth began to pull Jason's shirt from his body, and he complied with her needs; not knowing what was ahead. Annabeth was fully aware that her neck would be covered in dark purple hickeys for the next week, so she did something that would cause just as much of an inconvenience for Jason. Once his shirt was off, she draped her arms as far as she could down his back, dug her nails in, and raked them up his back; causing the boy to grimace in pain. "You're going to pay for that." He growled, pressing her harder against the wall. Annabeth again, began to run her nails up and down the boys back, ignoring his threats. Without her consent, Jason dug his hands under Annabeth's shirt and pulled it off her body, throwing it carelessly behind him. He now worked his way down to her bra, and with countless tries, he finally succeeded, also throwing the piece of clothing behind him. With every inch of her neck and chest covered in his kisses, he worked his way down to her breast. When dragging his lips along the soft, smooth, skin of her breast he began to bite and nip every so often, causing the girl to moan out in pleasurable pain. "Gods, i hate you so much." Annabeth hissed in between her moans. Jason smirked against her stomach, "No you don't." He laced kisses around her hips, making Annabeth's breathing go uneven; and before either of them knew it, they were both naked with Jason's erection rubbing against Annabeth's thigh. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her up; realizing what Jason was doing, Annabeth wrapped her arms around Jason's neck and swung her legs around his waist.

As Jason thrusted into Annabeth, she let out another moan, filling the cabin with her voice. She was still awfully sore, but gods, it still felt so good. Just as Jason pulled his hips back to thrust into Annabeth once again, a knock came from the door. Jason pulled his hand over Annabeth's mouth to keep her sharp breaths from being heard. "Yeah?" Jason called out to whoever was on the other side of the door. "Dude," The voice belonged to Travis, shit. "What's with all the noise? People can hear you." he asked from the other end. "Ugh, sorry, i was just moving a few things around and then some books fell off the shelves, no big deal." he said glancing around the room. "Uh, okay. Anyway, have you seen Annabeth? No one can find her anywhere and Percy's getting kind of worried because she hasn't talked to him since yesterday. Someone said they thought they saw her heading in this direction, but i don't see her anywhere." Jason glanced down at the blonde girl pressed up against the wall, his hand was still up against her mouth, so all she could do was shake her head and widen her eyes. "No, i haven't seen her since yesterday either; But i'll make sure to keep it do-" Taking this as her opportunity, Annabeth bit down on Jason's hand causing him to pull away and laced her fingers through his hair; pulling his head back and sucked on the first piece of skin she could get her mouth on. Jason grit his teeth and continued his sentence, "down, i'll keep it down." Jason could feel the laughter coming from Annabeth by the vibrations radiating from her lips. "Okay." Travis simply said and walked away. When Jason was sure that Travis was gone, He cupped his hands under Annabeth's ass and walked over to the bed with her. Once there, he threw her down and thrusted into her harder than he had ever before, causing her to arch her back and scream into Jason's shoulder. Annabeth once again brought her arms around Jason's shoulders and dug her nails in. He groaned and took a fist full on Annabeth's hair into his hands; aggressively, he pulled her head back by her hair and connected their lips again as he pounded into her.

It wasn't long before Annabeth could feel herself building up again, and she was soon covered in that familiar pool of white liquid. As Jason continued to thrust into her,he soon after to too pulled out, and covered her with another shower of white liquid. When Jason collapsed on her body, she closed her eyes and set her hand on his shoulders. "I need to go, if i don't they'll start suspecting things." Jason began to prop himself up his elbows before Annabeth began to protest, "Please, just one more minute." He scowled at first and then gave in to her request, laying back down. When running her hand across his shoulder once more, she felt a warm liquid come across her finger tips. "Are you bleeding?" Annabeth asked pulling her hand up to examine what she had came in contact with. And blood it was indeed; had she really scratched him that badly? "Well of course it's blood, i would be surprised if it wasn't, you just about pulled the skin off my back." Jason said with the slightest bit of humor in his tone. She would have smiled, but honestly kind of felt bad for what she had done. Yeah, sure she wanted to leave a few marks on him, but not rough enough to make him bleed. "Come on, we've got to get ready."

Jason once again propped himself up on his elbows, and as did Annabeth. As the blonde superman stood up, Annabeth watched as he walked away, and examined every inch of him. He was absolutely perfect. Well…except for the gigantic red marks on his back, actually that made him even better. Annabeth followed not to far behind, collecting her clothes from the floor and placing them back on herself. Once dressed, she noticed that the only thing Jason had on were his shorts, and that his shirt was still off. He was still trying to figure out a way to get the blood off the back of him within a matter of about three minutes. Walking over to the bathroom, Annabeth picked up a towel and began to pat along Jason's back, wiping the blood away. "Thank you." he said looking at her from the mirror. "You're welcome." she answered back quietly, rubbing her fingertips lightly along the wounds. Jason threw his shirt over his head and began to walk toward the door, "Don't leave until a few minutes, and make sure no ones around." Annabeth rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "I'm not stupid, you know." Jason gave Annabeth a playful smile and closed the door behind him, leaving the cabin empty with just Annabeth.

After about three minutes of sitting in silence, Annabeth stood up to check that no one was around. When walking up to the window, she slid her fingers under the blinds and lifted one gently. To her surprise, she saw a pile of light brown hair moving slightly. Immediately, Annabeth removed her hand. Were they standing outside the cabin the entire time? She pressed her ear to the walls, to see if she could catch anything that was being said. "I...furniture moans." the mystery voice argued. Most of what she could hear was only mumbling, muffled by the walls, but she could tell that there was definitely someone else, and it was a girl. "Okay... but who...Annabeth?" the other feminine voice questioned. The rest of the conversation Annabeth couldn't make out except for the obvious, "Cheating" and "Jason". When she heard the voices stop for about a solid two minutes, Annabeth decided to take another chance, and looked once more. She couldn't see anyone within where she was at, so she decided to take the risk and try to leave. When she cracked opened the door, there we're a few people around, but none paying attention to her, so she took the risk and stepped out. But everyone carried on as usual, not paying any attention to her. When people started to notice her they waved and smiled, but she could see clearly that the minute she walked away they would talk about her. When she ran into Percy and Adam, a boy from the Apollo cabin. Percy's face lit up with a smile and he took Annabeth into his arms. "Hey wise girl! where have you bee- is that a hickey?" Percy's smile immediately faded and his expression became unreadable. Anger, hurt, fear? Annabeth couldn't tell. Adam had now given Percy a slap on the shoulder and awkwardly walked away. "What?" she said trying to look down at her neck. "Oh, no i was at the hill and on my way down i tripped on my foot and i guess some dirt stuck on me, explains why my hair looks crazy." She once again gave her best smile and laughed a little. "Oh...alright. Do you want to go for a walk?" Percy asked smiling. Annabeth felt sick to her stomach now; she couldn't believe she had just lied right to her boyfriends face and he didn't even question her. Was Jason right? "I have sword training, but remind me later and sure." she continued to smile placing a kiss on her boyfriends cheek. The couple hugged, nodded, and headed their separate ways

This boy was going to be the death of her.


End file.
